Norik
Norik - Toa Ognia, lider drużyny Toa Hagah wcześniej przypisanej do Makuty Teridaxa, a dawniej jeden z sześciu Rahaga. Był uważany przez wielu za jednego z największych bohaterów w historii Wszechświata Matoran i doprowadził swój zespół do wielu zwycięstw. Charakterystyka Norik jako Toa ognia mógł tworzyć, kontrolować i absorbować ogień i ciepło. Kiedy był zmieniony w Rahaga nie mógł z nich korzystać, jednak po powrotnej przemianie odzyskał te zdolności. Był dobrym dowódcą. Maska i broń Norik nosił Włócznię Magmową i Strzelającą Tarczę Rhotuka ze zdolnością spowalniania przeciwników. Jego Kanohi była maska Pehkui Jako Rahaga, Norik nosił Rhotuka Spinner z władzą pułapki, która plątała kończyny celu. Biografia Wczesne życie Tak samo jak większość innych Toa, Norik początkowo był Matoraninem. Pochodził z plemienia Ta-Matoran. W pewnym momencie zmienił się w Toa. Toa Nie wiele wiadomo o jego działalności sprzed okresu współpracy z Teridaxem. Był członkiem bliżej nieznanego zespołu Toa. Zaprzyniaźnił się wtedy z Toa o imieniu Varian. Razem rozwiązali m. in. zagadkę zniknięcia trzech Toa. W trakcie tej przygody zostali zaatakowani przez Lurkera i Gatherera - dwóch Mrocznych Łowców. Porwali oni ich przewodnika i Norik i Varian udali się za nimi w pościg. Gdy znaleźli się na otwartym morzu zostali ogłuszeni i zabrani do kwatery głównej Łowców na wyspie Odinie. Tam Varian został zmuszony do dokonania wyboru polegającego na wskazaniu kto ma dalej żyć, Norik czy przewodnik. Toa wskazał swego przyjaciela, który natychmiast został zabrany. Varian natomiast musiał pozostać na wyspie, uwięziony w Tubie. Kiedy Bractwo Makuta zdecydowało się, że Makuta Teridax będzie potrzebował ochroniarzy Toa, Norik został wybrany jako reprezentant Toa Ognia i został mianowany liderem nowego zespołu. By podkreślić jego rangę dano mu metaliczną zbroję. Jego byli koledzy z drużyny podarowali mu Kanohi Pehkui. Toa Hagah Norik wraz z zespołem wypełniał dobrze swe obowiązki, znalazł też rozwiązanie, aby Teridax nie musiał męczyć się z Rahi. Wkrótce Norik odkrył, że Bractwo zabrało Maskę Światła z Artakhi i zrozumiał, że Bractwo stało się złe. Poprowadził więc swój zespół do bitwy przeciw świeżo złożonej armii Bractwa i samemu Teridaxowi, pokonując jego i zostawiając go znacznie osłabionym. Udało im się również wykraść KKanohi Avohkii. Niestety jego drużyna stała się zbyt pewna siebie w wyniku czego czterech z Hagah zostało schwytanych i zmutowanych przez Roodake. Norik wraz z Irunim wyruszył by ich uratować. Ostatecznie im się to udało, jednak i oni zostali zmienieni w istoty znane jako Rahaga. Rahaga [[Plik:Norik Rahaga.PNG|thumb|left|200px|Rahaga Norik w filmie BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku.]] Noriki wraz z innymi Rahaga udał się na poszukiwania Keetongu, wierzyli bowiem, że pozbawienie go mocy uratuje zmutowanych. Po drodze pomagali ofiarom Visoraków. W końcu dotarli do Metru Nui i ukryli się w Archiwach Onu Metru. Tam byli świadkami powstania Toa Metru i ich wysiłków na rzecz ocalenia miasta. Ukryli także w Wielkiej Świątyni Kanohi Avohkii. Gdy Teridax przeciążył elektrownię Metru Nui i zniszczył Archiwa, Rahaga postanowili pomóc Rahi, które teraz biegały po miaście rojącym się od Visoraków. Norik i jego towarzysze uratowali byłych Toa Metru, którzy zostali zmutowani przez Visoraki w Toa Hordika. Norik wtedy powiedział im o Keetongu, mitycznym Rahi, który mógłby prawdopodobnie zmienić ich z powrotem w Toa Metru. Rahaga uzgodnili pomóc Toa Hordika budując statki, by przetransportować Matoran ze zrujnowanego miasta. Norik udał się też z nimi na misję zwiadowczą. Jakiś czas później on i Gaaki zostali złapani przez trzech Visoraków. Pomógł im Vakama. Po tym wydarzeniu Rahaga powiedzieli Toa o ukrytej Masce Światła i o tym jak ją odnaleźć. Kiedy Rahaga i Toa Hordika udali się do Wielkiej Świątyni, aby przetłumaczyć starożytny tekst o Keetongu w Vakamie zwyciężyła pierwotna siła i dołączył do Roodaki i Sidoraka. Kiedy Toa udało się go schwytać i udali się na poszukiwania Keetongu, jedynej nadziei dla pomocy dla Vakamy. thumb|right|180 px|Norik ratuje Vakamę będącego w kokonie. Norik prowadził ich przez Metru Nui, aż oni w końcu znaleźli Keetongu. Pomógł im też przetłumaczyć język Keetongu. Ten zgodził się im pomóc i wszyscy udali się do Koloseum, aby wyzwać Visoraki do walki. Kiedy Toa walczyli z Visorakami a Keetongu z Roodaką i Sidorakiem, Norik cicho wszedł tem gdzie byli pozostali Rahaga byli przetrzymywani i uratował ich. Oni wtedy pomogli w walce z Visorakami, ale nawet z ich pomocą, Toa Hordika wkrótce zostali otoczeni przez Visoraki. Wtedy przyjechała Roodaka i chciała, żeby Toa Hordika wystrzelili w nią z Elementarnych Rhotuka. Norik zrozumiał, że w ten sposób chce ona rozbić Pieczęć Toa i uwolnić Teridaxa. Norik wrzasnął do Vakamy, by zatrzymał się, ale było za późno. On strzelił i przez to Teridax został wypuszczony. Później wszystcy pokonali Visoraki, Roodakę i Sidoraka, a Keetongu pomógł Toa Hordika wrócić do ich poprzedniej postaci. Norik wraz z innymi Rahaga został by pracować przy odbudowie Metru Nui. W tym czasie zaczał miewać koszmary z Mrocznymi Łowcami atakującymi Metru Nui. Gdy Matoranie wrócili do miasta, Rahaga udali się na misję by pomóc ziemi Xia, która była niszczona przez walkę dwóch monstrualnych Rahi. Po przybyciu namiejsce, znaleźli Roodakę schwytaną przez Toa Nuva. Toa zmusili ją, aby przekształciła napowrót Rahaga w Toa Hagah. Po przemianie w Toa Gdy Rahaga zostali przekształceni z powrotem w Toa Hagah, Norik i inni ochraniali Xię i jej mieszkańców od zniszczenia przez trwającą walkę Tahtoraka i Smoka Kanohi. Po ich pokonaniu otrzymał od Zakonu misję odnalezienia Teridaxa. Rządy Teridaxa Podczas rządów Teridaxa Norik, wraz z innymi Toa Hagah, dołączył do jego przeciwników. Spherus Magna Po klęsce Teridaxa Norik przeniósł się na odrodzoną Spherus Magna. Filmy, w których występuje * BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku * Animacja Promująca Toa Hagah * Poszukiwanie Maski Światła Historie w internecie, w których występuje * Kroniki Toa Nuva * Mieszkańcy Mroku * Nikt nie pozostanie * Raport Dwellera * Wojna Przeznaczenia Komiksy, w których występuje * Komiks 22: Potwory w Mroku * Komiks 23: Zemsta Visoraków * Komiks 24: Mroczna Gra * Komiks 22.5 * Komiks 25: Narodziny Rahaga (We Wspomnieniach) * Komiks 26: Wisieć na Włosku * Komiks 27: Złamania (Rahaga w Teraźniejszości, Toa Hagah we Wspomnieniach) Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi (Jako Komentator) * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia (Tylko Wspomniany) * BIONICLE: Encyklopedia Zaktualizowana (Tylko Wspomniany) * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie * Przygody BIONICLE 7: Sieć Visoraków * Przygody BIONICLE 8: Wyzwanie Hordika * Przygody BIONICLE 9: Sieć Mroku * Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu Zestawy, w których występuje Zostały zrealizowane dwa zestawy klocków LEGO do budowy figurki Norika. Pierwszy z nich, o numerze katalogowym 4877 przedstawia go jako Rahagi. Drugi, 8763 Toa Norik, w formie Toa. Oba pochodzą z 2005 r. Ciekawostki * French Tickner podkładał głos Rahaga Norikowi w oryginalnej wersji filmu BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku. * W Sieci Mroku, laska Norika może strzelać typem podmuchów energii która pozwoliła mu uwolnić innych Rahaga. Zostało to potwierdzone za nie-kanoniczne. Kategoria:Bionicle (postacie) Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Rahaga Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)